I'll Always Be Here
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: Takes Place at the End of Season 3 - Stiles will always be there for her, I mean he's loved her since the 3rd grade,how much more will he be able to endure from this strawberry blonde before he finally breaks and tells her everything he feels?Will she finally let herself loose and give into the feelings she's been feeling for Stiles since their kiss?


I'll Always Be Here

* * *

Beacon Hills, the town of many suspicious deaths, disappearances and unbelievable occurrences is far from being normal. A lot has happen in the past 48 hours and I still have a hard time believing I'm back to the old me. One minute I'm being controlled by a mischievous fox spirit that was summoned when power of the Nemeton was restored when we tried to get our parents back, and the next I'm hearing crazy things from Derek about not knowing what is a dream and what is reality. Thankfully before Alison passed away she found something out, something important to take down the Oni. That's how we managed to get rid of the demon spirit. I have a feeling this is far from the end, there is so much more that is ahead of us. Alison maybe gone, but we all have to be strong and fight through it. I cant believe that a year or more ago my life was far from crazy, now I can say its more crazy then imaginable. Now I have to be there for my pack as Scott would say, I'm there for them as much as they are here for me. A knock on my door breaks me out of my thoughts as I put the last of the papers and string into a box and put it against the wall.

"Come in" I hollered, opening the closet and putting some of the boxes I had packed up in. The door creaks open slowly as I take a step back to glance at the door to see who it was. It was no one other then Lydia. The girl I've crushed on as long as I can remember, which has been quite a long time. I smile slightly and lean against the wall beside me as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Your dad let me in" She said peering up at me, biting her lip as she looked around the room. "Are you okay Stiles?" Lydia walked over to me to stand in front of me as she took hold of one of my hands looking up into my eyes. I swear she does this purposely cause she knows how much I actually like her. My mind wanders and I eventually answer her rubbing my thumb against her knuckles.

"I'm fine, still feeling tired.. But you cant expect any less with everything that has happen..Are you okay?" Lydia glanced down at our hands and she was silent for a bit. I know it must be hard for her with Alison passing away.. it was hard for everyone. The moment I felt wet drops land on my hand I knew she was crying.. I slide my free hand up to her face to wipe away the falling tears the streamed down her cheeks. Leading her over to my bed I sit her down and raise her eyes to look at me. Her eyes watered and tears started to fall some more, Lydia was not the kinda person who showed how she felt to many people. She seemed to trust me enough to count me as one of the people she can count on to share what she is feeling.

"I d-didn't come here t-to make things about m-me.." She sobbed out bringing one of her hands to her mouth to hold them back. Lydia's head slowly made its way to my chest as she cried silently to herself, I pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down. Laying my head upon hers as I just hold her, comforting her the best way I can, she didn't only lose her best friend, she lost Aiden as well. I remember her running into my arms after I chased after her when she realized he was dead, when she had a feeling something was wrong. I held her in my arms, as she cried then, and I sure as hell will now.

"Shhh Lydia.. It'll be alright...Everything will be alright I promise.." As she started to calm down her breathing slowed down as she slowly pulled back to look up at me as I nodded slightly reassuring her it will be okay. Leaning forward I place a kiss on her forehead. Raising a hand to her cheek caressing it softly I look into her eyes.

"Thank you.. For being here for me" Lydia said, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back... God I loved her so much. "It's been really hard on me.. And I haven't exactly been sleeping that well either." Letting her eyes drift to her lap as she spoke.

"How about you lay down and get some sleep?" Surprisingly Lydia agreed, it was getting dark anyway so it was about time to sleep. The girl kicked off her shoes on to the floor and looked down at her tight fitting jeans. Those definitely wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in.

"Stiles.. Do you think it'd be okay if I borrowed a T-shirt..?" I quickly nodded and stood up walking over to my dresser to pull out a medium size t-shirt, it might be a bit big on her but im sure that would be okay. Walking back over to her I hand her the shirt as I tell her where the bath room is located so she can change. I sit back on my bed as I watch her walk toward the door and look over at me before she left the room shutting the door behind her to find the bathroom. Laying back on my bed I look up at the ceiling in thought. Was Lydia actually staying the night here? Or am I seriously still dreaming and something is going to go totally wrong. I bring my fingers in front of my face counting each an every one, all ten accounted for. I wasn't dreaming. Lydia Martin was in my house an about to stay the night with me... in my bed. My mind was spinning but what brought me back to reality was the click of the door opening and closing. I sat up slightly to see Lydia standing with her clothes in her arms as she walked over toward me and placed her clothes by her shoes at the end of my bed. Swallowing thickly I watched her as she crawled onto my bed and lay down on my pillow that I sleep with, the one that I have to sleep with or I wont be able to sleep at all. It was the only pillow I had. Well I'm going to have to go grab another one for Lydia or I wont be able to sleep. Standing up I start to head toward the bed room door, but I was abruptly stopped by Lydia grabbing hold of my wrist holding me back. My eye brows knitted together in confusion, What was she doing?

"I'm just going to grab another pillow, I'll be right back" I said looking back down at her as I expected her to loosen her grip on my wrist. When she didn't I continued to look down at her and she just wrapped her other small hand around my forearm and pulled me down slowly till I plopped down on the bed.

"It's fine Stiles we can share can't we?" Her green eyes glowing bright from the moonlight seeping in through the window. My eyes widened at her, as I start to wonder what has gotten into her. Maybe it was because of everything going on she just wanted to be close to someone. 'Stiles don't think this is anything serious! It'll just end up with you being heartbroken again' I thought to myself as I nod at her and she lets her grip loosen as I lay down beside her. Our breath mingled together being so close to one another, I could see her eyes perfectly as the moonlight shone through the window in our direction. Looking into each others eyes, its like we understand one another without words that are unspoken. Stroking her strawberry blonde hair softly I spoke up a bit.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" My voice came out as a quiet whisper only she could hear.

"You made me feel better" Lydia whispered back biting at her lip softly looking down away from my gaze. Smiling to my self I let my hand slip from her hair back to my side as I turn to lay on my back to stare up at the ceiling. It's hard to believe this is actually happening. Lydia being here with me, in my bed. I couldn't get over that, that thought kept running through my head as my eyes start to flutter closed. The last thing I see before I go into a deep sleep, is Lydia with her strawberry blonde hair in soft curls and that smile I love so much.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm new to the Teen Wolf Fandom and right about now I'm seriously obsessed with this ship I cant get enough of them! They are to cute and perfect for each other I mean come on! I really hope who ever is reading, enjoys! I'd love to get some reviews and feed back so I can try and continue to update! Favourite and Follow and most of all Review!


End file.
